A current detection device and a power conversion apparatus including the current detection device are required to be improved in detection accuracy and to be used in an environment where an arrangement space is restricted. For example, a current detection device used for a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like, and a power conversion apparatus including the same are particularly required to have a small size, improved noise resistance and vibration resistance while maintaining detection accuracy in order for maintaining safety.
PTL 1 discloses a technique in which three conductors are arranged in parallel to each other and their axial lines are arranged in an equilateral triangle, a light sensor is provided at the center thereof, the light sensor measures a magnetic field, and a value of the magnetic field and a distance at the time of installation are calculated by a photoelectric conversion unit to obtain a current.
However, there is a demand for further miniaturization and high density in the current detection device and the power conversion apparatus including the same.